Getting Through
by scorp-luvs-rose-4eva
Summary: He stayed locked in his room all the time except for meals, avoiding everyone, until one rainy day when he came downstairs into the kitchen." Ginny is the only one who can get through to Harry, so she attempts to do so. When will Harry give in?


AN: I have been writing stories for a while now, but this is the first one I have submitted. Please don't be too harsh! The idea just came into my head.

It was approximately a month after the Final Battle and Harry was not doing well. He had closed himself off from everyone, even Ginny. They all suspected he was depressed and felt guilty. Everyone had tried to get through to him, to tell him nothing was his fault, but he didn't listen. He stayed locked in his room all the time except for meals, avoiding everyone, until one rainy day when he came down the stairs into the kitchen.

George, Ginny, Charlie, and Ron were sitting at the table, and they all looked at him when he entered the room. He looked around at them all, taking in their empty faces. His eyes sought out Ginny last. She looked heartbroken, her eyes were red and puffy, and he couldn't bear to see it. Harry stalked outside into the rain, slamming the door behind him.

"He won't listen to anyone." Ginny said tearfully, standing and going to the window. He was standing in the middle of the yard, looking up at the sky.

After a moment, they heard him scream, "WHY?"

Charlie winced. "He's torturing himself. Ginny, you have to get through to him." he said quietly.

Ginny turned to face her brother, tears running down her face. "He won't listen to me."

"I think you just have to take the right approach. Out of all of us, you are the only one he will listen to. You just have to make him." Ron said, clearing his throat.

Ginny stared at her other brother and then nodded resolutely, following Harry out the door.

She walked slowly to stand next to him and he visibly collapsed, while staying upright, as she got nearer.

"What are you doing here?" he turned to face her, attempting to glare. But it fell away, and all she saw was his deep green eyes, darkened with grief, and red from crying. The rain didn't hide that, though it did hide the actual tears.

"Oh, Harry." Ginny whispered, reaching for his hand.

He took a deep breath and stepped back, shaking his head. "Don't bother. You'll just get hurt. Like everyone else."

"Harry, Voldemort's gone."

"It doesn't matter...You wouldn't understand!" Harry turned away.

Ginny took a deep breath and then grabbed his wrist, spinning him around and kissing him full on the mouth. Harry stiffened immediately and Ginny held his face in her hands, pulling away for a moment. "Let me in, Harry. I want to understand. You can't let yourself get like this. You're hurting yourself even more."

Then she kissed him again, and before Harry even realized what he was doing, he was kissing her back, feverishly. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her close to him and brought his other hand up to her head, tangling it in her hair. Then he ran his tongue along her lips and she opened them, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

Oh, what a kiss it was. Ginny didn't expect him to respond so fiercely, and she felt all of her emotions from last year crashing down around her, plus more. This was right.

Harry felt like he was home. He hadn't realized how much he was giving up until she kissed him. He knew she had been right all along, but he didn't want to accept it. Harry pulled her closer, if that was possible, and continued kissing her.

"When I told her to make him listen, that's not what I meant." Ron said in a strangled tone.

Charlie stood and was about to go outside and break them up, but George stopped him.

"Don't." He said, smiling for the first time in ages. "We will just have more fun teasing them when they come in."

Ron and Charlie exchanged looks before sitting back down at the table.

Harry didn't know how long it was before he pulled away, but when he did, both he and Ginny were breathless. Harry enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.

"I...I'm sorry. I was just scared that if I let myself be happy, it would all be taken away. I don't have a threat sitting on my head anymore, and it will feel like living in a dream, and I didn't want to have to be there when I woke up."

"I understand." Ginny said, stepping partway out of his embrace. "Let's head back inside. We're soaked."

Harry looked her up and down. She was wearing a white tank top, which was basically see through now, and a pair of jean shorts. Her hair was dark from being wet and she was giving him a small smile. "You're soaked, and yet you manage to look beautiful doing it." Her cheeks warmed and he pulled her in next to him with an arm around her waist and then started towards the Burrow.

She reached out to open the door, but Harry stopped her. "Wait, because your brothers are probably still in the kitchen." He kissed her again, a quick but fierce kiss, and then pushed the door open and pulled her inside, leaving her vaguely dazed.

The three brothers were staring at the couple.

"Ginny." Ron said immediately. "I'll have you know that is not what I meant."

"Yes, but you only told me to make him listen, and you didn't tell me how. So, I figured I'd try something that has worked in the past." Her eyes glinted mischievously as she watched her brothers reaction to her last statement. "And you have to hand it to me, because it did work."

"How are we supposed to know it worked?" Charlie said.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and rolled his eyes at the ceiling, pulling Ginny towards him and kissing the back of her neck before resting his chin on the top of her head. Ginny grinned as Bill walked in the kitchen. He immediately appraised the situation, nodded once, and held out a hand to Charlie.

"I believe you owe me five Galleons, little bro."

"It worked." George said firmly.

The kitchen erupted into laughter at the look on Charlie's face.

AN: Please reveiw! I really want to see what you guys think!


End file.
